El valor de los recuerdos
by Schizophoniia
Summary: Los niños almacenan sentimientos puros; sienten desinhibidamente aunque no tengan palabras para describir. ¿Vale la pena dejar que el tiempo acabe con éstos? ¿Qué puede acarrear un reencuentro luego de trece años? AU. SS
1. Prólogo

Esta es una historia de y para fans. Los personajes presentes en esta historia fictia le pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

**Prólogo**

- ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Los cinco muchachos guardaron repentinamente en silencio. Aquel grito había taladrado todas y cada una de las conversaciones que podían estar aconteciendo en ese instante en el parque Pingüino. El murmullo habitual del ambiente cesó, permitiendo oír unos sumisos quejidos extenderse por sobre el silencio. Las comenzaron a gimotear, sin llegar a pronunciar nada entendible. Dos niñas extraordinariamente parecidas se abrazaron, y cuando una se disponía a saltar sobre la restante, ésta la interrumpió.

- ¡Quietas! – pidió la mayor, poniéndose de pie sobre la caja de arena y elevando la mirada, queriendo detectar la fuente del sonido. – Es alguien llorando – declaró, y antes de oír nada, salió corriendo, desapareciendo tras unos arbustos.

El trio de niñas observó el lugar donde se había perdido su hermana, y segundos más tarde, volvieron su mirada al único varón que se hallaba junto a ellas. Lucía más pequeño, las observaba con una mirada severa alzándose sobre sus ojos color ambar. Su cabello color chocolate liberaba tenues destellos bronces cuando él alzó la cabeza con presunción, casi a la defensiva para observar a las niñas.

- ¿También crees que es un llanto normal? – preguntó la que, en apariencia, parecía la mayor del trío.

- ¿Qué más puede ser, Shiefa? – contestó el muchacho, desviando el tono de su voz ahora a lo sarcástico.

No iba a caer en las historias de sus hermanas mayores. Desde que tenía memoria –hace pocos años, a decir verdad- recordaba como ellas siempre intentaban atemorizarlo con toda clase de historias, sin embargo, nunca lograron su cometido, y en el _peor_ de los casos, ellas mismas acababan asustadas. Shiefa, una niña que no superaba los siete años, con el cabello marrón sujeto en dos tomates; pensaba contestar, y de acuerdo a su gesto –ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña arruga surcando su entrecejo-, no parecía ser nada alentador, sin embargo, antes de poder emitir cualquier palabra, la voz de la mayor de sus hermanas –la que las había _abandonado_ anteriormente- la interrumpió.

- ¡Hey!

- ¡Ay, no¡El monstruo se comió a Fanren!

Pese a lo asustadas que parecían las niñas, cuando vieron que su pequeño hermano se puso de pie, comenzando a correr atolondradamente, siguiendo la voz de su hermana, el resto de lo imitó.

Una vez que el único varón logró abrirse paso entre los matorrales -usando garras y dientes, metafóricamente hablando-, su cabello lucía aún más alborotado de lo normal –sin embargo, no le prestó mayor importancia- y éste lucía un par de hojas como recuerdo de la batalla.

- ¡Fanren! – llamó con su voz infantil, buscando con la mirada a su hermana.

Había olvidado que, cruzando esos matorrales, llegaría directamente a una pequeña calle con poco tránsito que bordeaba una laguna. Esos matorrales eran parte del cerco vivo que enmarcaba un pequeño parque, al que solía ir a jugar a diario con sus hermanas, sin embargo, eran pocas las veces en que usaban esa _salida_. Tanto se distrajo recordando ese escenario -no muy diferente cuando se salía de forma _normal_ del parque- que no divisó de inmediato donde estaba su hermana, sin embargo, luego de pestañear un par de veces, divisó el cabello de Fanren a un lado de la calle –el más próximo a la cerca que la separaba de la laguna-, y aunque no se atrevió a cruzar, era capaz aún de escuchar los sollozos.

- Quiero a mi mami – oyó entre sollozos. "_Al menos__"_se dijo sin emitir sonido "_ya no son gritos_", es decir, no era nada doloroso para su hermana.

- ¡Oh! – el pequeño niño se había distraído viendo la espalda de su hermana. Tanto, que había olvidado que las tres restantes habían corrido tras de él y ahora se habían repartido a su lado. – Así que sí era un llanto.

- No pongas esa cara, Syaoran, podía haber sido un fantasma, no lo niegues – reprendió otra de las niñas cuando su hermano le había dedicado una mirada de fastidio a Feimei, la que había hablado primero al llegar a su lado.

- Yo no creo en los fantasmas, Fuutie – se defendió el único varón, moviendo su rostro de nuevo hacia Fanren, quien mantenía su posición (de cuclillas, dándole la espalda a ellos). Supuso, entonces, que el pequeño ser llorón debía estar del otro lado, entre sus brazos, o quizás era tan pequeño que estaba frente a ella.

- Voy a ver – anunció la que parecía mayor de las tres que acompañaban a Syaoran, y quien, por lo demás, había guardado silencio hasta ahora.

- ¡Ten cuidado, Shiefa! – la despidieron al unísono Fuutie y Feimei, Syaoran se limitó a seguirla con la mirada, ceñudo.

Syaoran olvidó cuanto tiempo tuvo que contemplar a su par de hermanas mayores ocultando al pequeño objeto llorón del otro lado de la calle. Luego de unos minutos –no sabía en realidad, no tenía mayor noción del tiempo, siquiera sabía ver bien la hora-, optó por tomar asiento en el suelo, al poco tiempo se le unieron sus dos hermanas, quienes murmuraban entre ellas distintas teorías, sin embargo, él no les prestaba mayor atención. Nunca lo hacía. Se les habría unido a sus dos hermanas mayores (_más mayores_), pero sabía que no podía cruzar la calle solo. Supo que algo había cambiado en el escenario porque Fuutie y Feimei, a su lado, guardaron silencio abruptamente –cosa muy difícil de conseguir empleando métodos generosos-, y si bien sus ojos estaban fijos sobre sus dos hermanas, sólo entonces distinguió el real cambio: Shiefa se había puesto de pie y –luego de mirar hacía ambos lados de la calle- corrió hasta llegar donde ellos, tras ella, sin llegar a correr y con un par de agigantados pasos de diferencia, se acercó Fanren, pero no venía sola.

- Sean buenos con ella, está pérdida – anunció Shiefa segundos antes que Fanren y una pequeña (¡diminuta!) niña los alcanzaran al otro lado de la calle.

Fanren anunció los nombres de todos sus hermanos mesuradamente, presentándoselos a la pequeña niña, quien parecía increíblemente atemorizaba. Era pequeña en cuanto a porte, muy delgada y con un rostro igualmente pequeño. De piel blanca tan tersa que parecía porcelana. Su cabello estaba algo enmarañado y sujeto en dos coletas altas, era largo y terminaba en delicadas ondas, delgado y de una tonalidad castaña clara, algunos mechones se adherían a su rostro producto de las lagrimas… y hablando de las lagrimas: un par de éstas aún se divisaban en sus enormes ojos verde jade, brillantes por el llanto y con un ligero rastro rojizo bajo éstos que delataba, para cualquiera ajeno al quinteto de hermanos, que había estado llorando. Llevaba un pequeño vestido amarillo, con el bordado de un patito sobre el pecho y un par de zapatos negros sobre unas calcetas con encaje blancas.

- ¡Que pequeñita! – exclamó Feimei, estrujando a Syaoran como si él fuese el culpable. En palabras vulgares: enternecida.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – fue Fuutie quien preguntó, algo más juiciosa que Feimei, al tanto que la exclamación de su hermana había espantado un poco a la pequeña, quien se había apresurado a ocultarse tras el cuerpo de Fanren, sin soltar la mano de ésta.

- Quiero a mi mamá – murmuró tímidamente la pequeña, viéndola con precaución desde la espalda de su protectora.

- ¿Dónde está tu mamá? – intentó nuevamente Fuutie, con una sonrisa paciente e inclinándose para contemplarla mejor, intentando igualar su altura.

- No sé… - contestó de igual forma compungida la pequeña, haciendo un puchero inconcientemente.

- ¡Vamos a buscarla! – y de nuevo Feimei alzó la voz, soltando a su hermano y alzando un puño al cielo, adoptando la pose de una superheroína.

La pequeña optó por ocultarse más tras la espalda de Fanren, intimidada por el exceso de energía que manifestaba Feimei. Sus cuatro hermanos le dedicaron una mirada reprobatoria, a la cual respondió rápidamente, encogiéndose en su lugar.

Luego de un rato, queriendo recuperar la confianza de la niña, rodearon los matorrales para poder subirla en un columpio y mantenerla ahí mientras Shiefa y Fuutie se separaban, partiendo a buscar a los alrededores algún adulto que busque una pequeña.

Syaoran ocupó el columpio junto a la pequeña, hasta el momento no había emitido palabra alguna más que un saludo ("hola") cuando Fanren lo presentó. Feimei, luego de la reprimenda visual que recibió por parte de sus hermanos, optó por guardar silencio y ser quien balanceaba con parsimonia a la pequeña en el columpio. Fanren le conversaba, cuidando no perder la confianza que la niña había depositado en ella.

- Y por eso siempre vengo con mis hermanos aquí – terminó de relatar Fanren, sonriéndole cariñosamente a la niñita que la miraba atenta y movió su cabeza afirmativamente una vez que Fanren concluyó su relato.

- A mi hermano igual le gusta venir aquí – comentó la pequeña, volviendo a mover su cabeza, haciendo notar que era todo un hecho lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

- ¿Y por qué no te había visto antes? – siguió hablando Fanren, casi olvidando que su hermano y su hermana estaban presentes, después de tanto tiempo en silencio.

- Yo no vengo – no pareció lamentarse por eso, de acuerdo a su tono – a él no le gusta.

- ¿Por qué?

- A los hermanos grandes no les gusta venir aquí con los pequeños.

- Yo sí vengo con los míos

- Son todos grandes – respondió a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – Fanren insistía en el cuestionario, esta vez su sonrisa fluctuaba con un poco de desentendimiento. La pequeña apartó su mano de la cadena del columpio, llevando su palma contra el rostro de Faren, alzando cuatro dedos - ¿Cuatro? – ella volvió a sacudir su cabeza afirmativamente - Pero si mi hermanito tiene cuatro.

El par de enormes ojos verdes pareció recién reparar en el niño que se balanceaba de mala gana a su lado, aporreó sus espesas pestañas negras, intercambiando miradas con él –quien parecía completamente indiferente-.

- ¡Tu eres un hermano pequeño! – casi saltó del columpio, y parecía bastante feliz por el _descubrimiento_. Syaoran sólo movió la cabeza, asintiendo recelosamente. - ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

"_Eso sí que es extraño_" pensó Syaoran, viendo incrédulo a la pequeña ojiverde que, por primera vez, sonreía. Y sonreía para él. Tardó en contestar a pesar de las miradas exigentes de sus hermanas. " _Ella es extraña_", sin embargo, casi de forma inconciente, movió afirmativa y pausadamente la cabeza.

- ¡Qué bueno! – Se alegró Fanren, turnando su mirada entre Syaoran y la pequeña.

- ¡Sí! – la acompañó la desconocida ojiverde, sin atreverse a soltar sus manitos de las cadenas del columpio, sin embargo, acentuando aún más su resplandeciente sonrisa. – Mi hermano dice que los niños grandes no son amigos con los pequeños¡pero los dos somos pequeños! – era más conversadora de lo que parecía, después de todo - ¿Cómo te llamas, nuevo amigo?

Syaoran, que seguía con el ceño fruncido, iba a contestar luego de unos segundos en los que se dedicó a estudiar la expresión de la niña, además de analizar nuevamente todas sus palabras, y cuando se disponía a dejar escapar cualquier sonido, se vio abruptamente interrumpido por un grito.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó un niño que apareció corriendo de entre los matorrales sin mucho cuidado, luego de unos segundos, Fuutie apareció tras él, con las mejillas sonrojadas por correr tanto.

- ¡Hermano! – exclamó la ojiverde que contestaba al nombre de Sakura, olvidando el cuidado que tenía de no soltarse de las cadenas, se dejó caer y partió al encuentro de él. - ¡Te extrañé, hermano!

"_¿Qué lo extrañó?_" el trío de muchachas –incluida Fuutie, que respiraba agitadamente- compartió los pensamientos de Syaoran. Sakura rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano, quien se sobresaltó por el gesto y terminó resoplando con fastidio, sin llegar a responderle el abrazo.

- Gracias por cuidarla – habló por encima de la cabecita castaña de Sakura, dirigiéndose a sus receptores que observaban incómodos la escena. A decir verdad, él también parecía algo incómodo en los brazos de la pequeña, pero optaba por mostrarse indiferente.

- No hay de qué – fue Fanren la que habló, por supuesto, era a quien le correspondía (a vista de sus hermanos), por ser la mayor.

- Tienes que agradecer a estos niños, Sakura – le recordó su hermano, apartándose un poco a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza para contemplar el rostro de la niña.

Sakura, luego de contestar la mirada de su hermano durante segundos, se apartó rápidamente, olvidando todo lo que lo había "extrañado", y salió corriendo a un extremo del parque, cuando Syaoran y el hermano de Sakura se alistaba para emprender carrera tras ella –previendo que volvería a perderse-, ella se detuvo e inclinó, dándoles la espalda, y tan rápido como se fue, volvió corriendo hasta ellos, acercándose primero a Fanren, Feimei y Fuutie que había avanzado hasta ellas.

- Gracias, son muy lindas – les dijo Sakura, sonriendo de forma amplia y cuan dulce le permitía su rostro (y aura), les tendió una de sus manos, entregándole a cada una de las muchachas una margarita blanca, finalmente, a Fanren, le dio dos. – Para tu otra hermanita¿ya?

Fanren no pudo contestar, el gesto la encontró desprevenida, y cuando vio que la expresión de la pequeña comenzaba a alterarse, volvió a su espacio, cabeceando torpemente y agregando un "esta bien" por si no se había dado a entender como correspondía. La pequeña Sakura, luego de unos segundos, regresó sobre un par de sus propios pasos hasta llegar frente a Syaoran, y siquiera le dio tiempo para observarla cuando le acercó su rostro y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el cabello de él. Syaoran sintió su rostro arder, desconcertado, vio como Sakura se alzaba en puntillas y finalmente se apartaba, fue entonces cuando una sensación extraña en su cabello lo hizo elevar una de sus manos, sin llegar a tocar su cabeza.

- Gracias a ti también, además que eres mi amigo.

Fue entonces que Syaoran comprendió que la sensación extraña en su cabeza era nada más y nada menos que una margarita blanca que la pequeña había acomodado por sobre su cabello, afirmándola tras la oreja del niño. Él observó el rostro aniñado de Sakura con detenimiento, no sabía mucho de arte, pero sabía que era la expresión más dulce y que más calidez le podía transmitir en una milésima de segundo; observó como los ojos jades de ella, con sus destellos y el cabello con textura engañosa, igualmente brillante, y con ese color, eran los colores que completaban el cuadro perfecto sobre el lienzo aperlado que era su piel clara. Tampoco comprendía mucho de los patrones de belleza de los cuales tanto hablaban los adultos, mucho menos se había sentado a pensar como demonios serían los ángeles; pero sabía que Sakura, con tan sólo esbozar una sonrisa como aquella y observarlo de esa forma, era el concepto belleza en su plenitud. Desconocía el amor, no sabría reconocer si estaba "flechado", pero sabía que estaba encantado: encantado de una forma aún más peculiar, atractiva y obsesiva que la vez que se sintió "encantado" por el chocolate, o su equipo nuevo de esgrima.

- ¡Adiós! – se despedía Sakura con voz dulce y cantarina, llevaba su pequeña manito en alto, agitándola a modo de saludo y la restante iba sujeta con firmeza a la de su hermano.

- ¡Adiós, Sakura¡Nos vemos! – gritaban al unísono las hermanas de Syaoran, despidiéndose de igual forma: contagiadas con la sonrisa de Sakura y las manos en alto. – Hey, Syaoran – esta vez fue Feimei quien habló, parecía haber recuperado la confianza ahora que Sakura y su hermano habían desaparecido de sus vistas. - ¿Piensas quedarte con esa flor ahí?

- Sí – contestó tajante el interrogado, y si bien el tono que había usado Feimei era jocoso, ninguna se atrevió a decir nada al respecto de regreso a casa, donde se reunieron con Shiefa.

Ir al parque era costumbre de Syaoran y sus hermanas, al menos una corta ida estaba incluida en el horario de sus actividades diarias. Sin embargo, pasaron los días, hasta semanas, y si bien en el parque se habían topado con Touya, el hermano de Sakura –como se había presentado una vez- más de una vez; él solía ir a jugar con sus amigos, por lo tanto, Sakura nunca lo acompañaba. Sin darse cuenta, ir al parque resultaba cada vez más aburrido para Syaoran, y su única motivación para ir comenzó a ser la esperanza de reencontrarse con la pequeña ojiverde. Quizás por este motivo, no se dio cuenta como pasó el tiempo y, de un día a otro, era trece de julio: su cumpleaños. Almorzó junto a toda su familia, recibió pequeños regalos y otros no tan pequeños de parte de sus padres, sin embargo, no era un muchacho caprichoso y se mostró agradecido frente a todo.

- Syaoran – lo llamó Feimei con tono melodioso y hasta empalagoso, una vez que Syaoran le dio permiso para ingresar a su habitación, ella entró corriendo y se dejó caer de un salto sobre la cama. - ¿Te gusta andar en bicicleta?

- No sé andar en bicicleta – le recordó con seriedad Syaoran, mientras terminaba de acomodar en su closet las nuevas prendas de ropa que había recibido como regalo.

- Eso no importa – casi chasqueó la lengua para restar importancia, sin embargo, siguió igual de dinámica y alegre - ¿te gustaría montar en la mía (conmigo) cuando vayamos al parque?

- ¿Por qué? – no pudo evitar sonar extrañado, observándola con detenimiento para ver que planeaba.

- Para hacer algo distinto, aprovechando que es tu cumpleaaaños – y sí, Feimei volvió a canturrear.

No tuvo que insistir mucho más para convencer a Syaoran, Feimei tuvo que pedalear lentamente para no estropear el viaje especial de su hermano de ida al parque, no pudo evitar sentir la ilusión de encontrarse con Sakura en cuanto piso la arena, sin embargo, sus ilusiones se vieron rápidamente derrumbadas luego de echar una mirada panorámica y tan sólo ver, como era habitual, a Touya jugando con sus amigos y un balón. Durante la tarde sus hermanas intentaron enseñarle a montar la bicicleta, sin embargo, no lo consiguió; ésta era demasiado grande para él.

- Syaoran sube rápido a la bicicleta – le ordenó Feimei, quitándole el balón con que él jugaba y arrojándoselo a Fuutie, su melliza. Increíble, era una orden. Y de Feimei.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Date prisa!

Quizás fue la actitud extraña de Feimei la que lo obligó a callarse sus cuestionamientos y obedecer, ella no solía actuar así, de hecho, aunque tenía la misma edad de Fuutie, ella era la más inmadura de todas –incluso tendría el atrevimiento a decir que incluso más que él-. Debían ser alrededor de las seis y muchas, no sabía bien, lo importante es que el cielo estaba un tanto anaranjado, anunciando la pronta caída de la noche, es decir, tiempo de regresar a casa, sin embargo, no había que tener tanta prisa¿no? Al menos eso pensaba. Le sorprendió ver que sus hermanas –Shiefa, Fuutie y Fanren- no fueron en bicicleta hasta el parque, detalle que no había notado hasta ahora, y no porque no supieran montar, lo segundo extraño era que ellas no se marcharon junto con Feimei y él.

Miles de teorías cruzaron su cabeza, incluso que Feimei, su hermana, había sido reemplaza por un extraterrestre que tomó la forma de ella, tan sólo así podía explicar esas actitudes tan extrañas¿pero qué podía querer un extraterrestre con él? No parecía apetitoso y era pequeño.

- Baja – otra orden. Definitivamente esa no era su hermana, mejor obedecer si quería continuar con vida.

Se bajo, por supuesto, y tras él lo hizo su hermana. Estaban en una calle que no conocía, varias casitas iguales se alzaban frente a una arboleda desconocida para él. ¿En qué momento habían llegado ahí? Eso le pasa por no saber controlar bien el tiempo en que desarrolla teorías paranormales al interior de su cabecita.

Feimei aparcó la bicicleta contra una cerca, la calle parecía tranquila, por lo tanto, no se preocupó, pero aún así no quería estar solo: la siguió hasta quedar frente a una puerta de madera, a la cual, por supuesto, su hermana llamó.

- Hola – saludó ella sonriéndole a un niño moreno de cabello azabache, no muy mayor que ella.

- ¿Eh? – respondió Touya, turnando su mirada entre el rostro sonriente de Feimei y el de desconcertado de Syaoran.

- ¿Está Sakura? – preguntó con naturalidad Feimei, ladeando un poco la cabeza para curiosear a través de la puerta entreabierta.

- ¿Qué? – "_¿¡Qué no entiende japonés!?_" quiso evitarlo, pero pensar así fue inevitable para Syaoran, y como no quería ser descubierto, inclinó el rostro - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – especificó Touya.

- Busco a Sakura – le reitero llena de paciencia la hermana de Syaoran.

Touya, con un gesto impaciente, terminó apartándose de la puerta, dejándola entreabierta y adentrándose en la casa. Feimei no intentó entrar, optó por balancearse sobre sus pies, turnando su peso entre sus talones y el empeine, y cuando finalmente unos pasos correteando se oyeron al interior de la casa, abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Olvidé asegurar la bicicleta! Iré a ver – anunció a Syaoran, alejándose de su hermano antes que él pudiese siquiera intentar pronunciar algo.

Syaoran la siguió desconcertado con la mirada¡Esto era lo más extraño que podía estar haciendo su hermana en un solo día! Bueno, no era necesario ser un extraterrestre para comportarse así, bastante pesadas eran sus hermanas como para tornarse así si lo deseaban, especialmente cuando querían hacerlo parte de sus bromas.

- ¡Amigo! – la voz infantil, dulce y melodiosa que ya comenzaba a olvidar se alzó a su espalda, obligándolo a abrir los ojos de igual forma que Feimei: de par en par.

Una sensación de alegría brotó en el estómago de Syaoran, no sabía que el pastel de cumpleaños tuviera propiedades para provocar cosas así, por cierto. Inconcientemente llevó sus manos a sujetarlo, temiendo que éste escapara, y antes de poder contestar, Sakura lo había abrazado de la misma forma efusiva que había empleado con Touya el día que la conoció, a diferencia que esta vez lo abrazó por la espalda. ¡Diablos¿Cómo explicar lo que sucedía? No el abrazo –porque sus hermanas siempre lo abrazaban- sino que… ¡Llevaba días, semanas queriendo ver a Sakura de nuevo! Y había olvidado que él nunca había sido bueno sociabilizando, nunca había sido bueno para conversar siquiera con sus hermanas; tantas ansias eran las que tenía por encontrarla, que nunca pensó qué haría cuando eso sucediera. Además, ahora lo notaba, este abrazo no era como los de sus hermanas, no eran como esos abrazos molestos de esas féminas que lo asfixiaban, lo fastidiaban y lo hacían sentir las ganas inmensas de salir corriendo; tampoco eran como los eventuales abrazos que le daba su madre, reconfortantes por su extrañeza, cálidos por su maternidad, pero fríos por jerarquía. Sakura no tenía nada de eso, sus brazos estaban enrollando su cuerpo con confianza, despertando sus sentidos, haciéndolo creer en las fragancias a las cuales nunca le había prestado atención anteriormente; eran dulces como ella, cálidos como su madre, delicados como una flor.

- Que bueno que hayas venido¡quería verte! – continuó diciendo la niña, soltando por fin a su amigo de entre sus pequeños brazos.

- ¿Sí? – lamentaba su pregunta/respuesta monosilábica, pero intentó sonar lo menos frío que le fue posible, aunque sí sentía un inexplicable frío una vez que se vio libre de los brazos de Sakura, sin embargo, ahora era capaz de voltearse para mirarla.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! – por cada 'sí', su cabeza se sacudió delicadamente, azotando su cabello esta vez suelto y peinado: tan opuesto a como lo conoció Syaoran, pero igualmente hermoso. – Mi hermano dice que me puedo perder si voy sólo con él al parque.

- Estarás conmigo – aseguró valientemente Syaoran, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¡Eso dije yo! – y pareció alegrarse por coincidir con su pequeño amigo, porque además de su tono exclamativo, dio un pequeño brinco sobre sus pies – pero mi mamá dijo que iremos todos el sábado para ver a mi amigo y a sus hermanas grandes.

- ¿De verdad? – no esperaba una negativa como respuesta, por lo tanto, ni se molestó en reprimir la inusual y leve sonrisa que asomó sobre sus labios.

- ¡Sí! – pero Sakura parecía no aburrirse nunca de afirmar con su voz cantarina y dulce siempre – Irás¿cierto?

- Siempre voy – y con mayor razón iría el sábado. No se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa, y de hecho, cabeceó del mismo modo en que solía hacerlo Sakura.

Carecía de una explicación que detallara el por qué de su emoción al enterarse que, finalmente, coincidiría con Sakura en el parque. Es cierto, aún faltaban un par de días –tres-, pero eso no lo desalentaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, le daba tiempo para preparar un par de juegos y así sentir que podía estar con ella tranquilamente, porque lo que es ahora, le costaba un mundo pronunciar siquiera una palabra.

- ¡Syaoran!

A estas alturas había memorizado cada detalle de la voz de Sakura, y sabía perfectamente que ese llamado no había sido hecho por ella, sino que por su hermana, la chica que no se había acercado desde que Touya desapareció tras la puerta frente a él.

Movió la cabeza, observando por sobre su hombro a Feimei, quien con una mano lo llamó. No quería reconocerlo, pero su hermana podía tener razón, ya estaban bajo el ocaso, donde los matices anaranjados se entrelazaban con los azulados sobre su cabeza, y si llegaban muy tarde probablemente tendría problemas con Ieran, su mamá.

- ¿Tienes que irte? – esa era la voz que le resultaba tan estimulante como una melodía de Bethoven a un bebé; era la voz de Sakura, nada más.

- Sí – murmuró pausadamente, volviendo el rostro para fijar sus ojos en los jades de la niña.

- ¡Pero nos veremos el sábado! – el tono esperanzado de ella lo hacían recuperar las ganas de sonreír, y de paso, asentir nuevamente. - ¿Cómo te llamabas?

A decir verdad, no había podido contestarle la primera vez que ella le preguntó.

- Syaoran – pronunció él de forma clara y permitiendo que una sonrisa invadiera su rostro de inmediato.

- Syaoran – repitió ella, queriendo memorizarlo así. Pareció pensativa mientras hacía uso de sus cuerdas vocales, sin embargo, unos segundos después, volvió a sonreír con naturalidad. – Nos vemos, Syaoran.

Syaoran retrocedió un paso, asumiendo que ya debía retirarse, y al hacerlo, casi tropieza con el vacío que producía el peldaño sobre el que estaba parado y el inferior. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, oyó la risita encantadora de Sakura, e inusualmente, le fue imposible molestarse frente a la sumisa mofa de ella. Elevó su mano, despidiéndose, porque estaba convencido que no podría hablar aunque se lo propusiera, y acabó volteándose por completo, huyendo hacia donde estaba su hermana.

Estaba acomodándose en la bicicleta, sobre la cual Feimei ya estaba montada –muy sonriente, por cierto-, cuando, luego de pestañear un par de veces, ordenando sus ideas, recordó que debían aclarar aquel asunto.

- ¿Cómo sabías que vivían acá?

- Tuvimos que seguir un par de veces a Touya, es algo escurridizo – contestó Feimei, revisando que su hermano estuviera listo y acomodando su pie sobre el pedal. – Es muy bueno montando su bicicleta.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Syaoran, sujetándose firmemente al sentir que Feimei comenzaba a avanzar. Por supuesto, ignoró por completo el último comentario de su hermana.

- Porque es tu cumpleaños

- ¡SYAORAN!

De nuevo esa vocecita. En cuanto aquellas dulces notas cruzaron los oídos de mencionado y su hermana, ésta última detuvo la bicicleta, moviendo –al igual que el castaño- la cabeza para poder ver por sobre su hombro. Ahí estaba Sakura, trepada en la cerca de madera de su casa, con su cabeza a penas asomando por sobre ésta, sin embargo, lucía sonriente.

Syaoran casi brincó de la bicicleta, podía tolerar un pequeño reto con tal de hablar esos últimos minutos con la niña de la baya. Se acercó corriendo, subiéndose a la base de concreto sobre la cual se alzaba la cerca, queriendo quedar a una altura similar a Sakura, sin embargo, ésta continuaba estando levemente por encima de él.

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Sakura. No sonreía, pero sus ojitos brillaban intensamente (si es que era posible que fuesen aún más brillantes).

- S-sí – contestó atolondradamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con torpeza.

- Y-yo… no sabía – parecía realmente apenada, incluso se hundió un poco en su lugar, ocultando la parte inferior de su cara tras la cerca.

- No importa – la consoló Syaoran. No podía expresarlo en palabras, pero la forma en que se sentía era algo que se identificaba perfectamente con la frase 'verla fue el mejor regalo', aunque nunca fuese a reconocerlo.

- Te prometo que para otro cumpleaños, cuando esté contigo, te daré algo muuuy lindo hecho por mis propias manitos¿ya? – sí, había recuperado toda su energía y de paso, esa bella sonrisa que sólo los músculos de su rostro y sus pequeños dientes blanquecinos podían esbozar.

Los días para el tan ansiado sábado, donde volvería a reunirse con Sakura, no pasaron tan lentos como Syaoran podría creer, y es que él pertenecía a un club de fútbol, y aún estando en las series menores era realmente bueno, por lo tanto, lo habían hecho participar en un torneo que se llevaría a cabo durante los tres días de diferencia entre su cumpleaños y el dichoso sábado… ¡y como titular! Sí, era pequeño, pero sabía lo que significaba. Pero a partir del jueves las cosas no salían tan bien como esperaba: el jueves y viernes llovía torrencialmente, pero él no se dejaba desalentar, no faltaría a los partidos y, por lo demás, había buen tiempo pronosticado para el sábado, luego de que pasaran esas nubes.

Horror. Esa palabra lo describía todo. El torneo no se suspendió por el mal clima, y por supuesto, Syaoran jugó. Las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar, y es que sudar y someterse a la lluvia, propenso a violentos cambios de temperatura, nunca han sido un buen regalo para la salud. Así acabó en cama, con fiebre, el sábado. Intentó convencer a sus padres de que estaría bien, podría ir incluso dentro de una burbuja, pero debía ir al parque; su tutor podría acompañarlo, aunque por supuesto no intercedió en la disputa, pero quienes sí lo hicieron fueron sus hermanas… ¡y a favor de Syaoran! Sin embargo, todos los intentos fueron en vano, incluso el de escapar a hurtadillas, y terminó con una orden de reposo para todo el fin de semana.

No se había levantado de su cama. Tenía la vista fija al techo, con el entrecejo duramente fruncido durante muchas horas que no supo calcular. Rechazó la comida y, aunque se sentía incomodo con el calor que le ocasionaba la fiebre, sumándole unos incómodos y esporádicos escalofríos –además de jaquecas-, se mantuvo testarudamente ahí, rechazando cualquier cuidado que se le ofreciera.

¡Tantos días esperando el dichoso sábado para eso! Incluso se le habían ocurrido un par de juegos y estaba seguro que esta vez no tendría problemas para conversar con la pequeña Sakura. Además el día estaba hermoso, lo sabía porque esos malditos destellos ingresaban por la ventana, y lo fastidiaban. Seguramente Sakura había ido al parque, esperando encontrarlo, y él estaba ahí.

Como era de esperar, estuvo varias horas peleando en su foro interno, horas que acabaron agotándolo y desistiendo a Morfeo. Despertó muy entrada la noche, lo sabía por la tonalidad que había adquirido su dormitorio. "_Debe ser hora de cenar_" pensó, rectificando sus pensamientos al voltear el rostro y hallar sobre la mesita una bandeja con la cena, parecía caliente aún. Al menos ya no sentía molestia en su cabeza por algún tipo de neuralgia menor.

- Syaoran, despertaste¿cómo te sientes? – habló Shiefa, quien acababa de ingresar a su habitación. Se acercó sonriente hasta la cama de su hermano, tomando asiento en el borde de ésta. – Luces menos pálido.

- Estoy bien –contestó tajantemente. Sabía que ninguna de sus hermanas tenía la culpa, pero eso no quitaba que no se sintiera fastidiado.

- ¿Viste lo que te dejó Fanren? – preguntó, desviando su mirada a la mesita de noche. Syaoran la siguió, notando algo en lo que no se había detenido antes.

- No – y se apresuró a alcanzar el papel que se extendía junto a la bandeja.

- Nos encontramos a Sakura en el parque – comenzó a contar Shiefa, observando en la tenue oscuridad la expresión de Syaoran al contemplar el papel – te había llevado eso de regalo y le pidió a Fanren que te lo diera.

Escuchó perfectamente a Shiefa, pero no llegó a responder pues, en ese instante, prefería enfocar toda su atención al dibujo que Sakura había hecho para él. Sí, para él, porque arriba decía su nombre. Claro, él sabía escribir porque su tutor le había enseñado, sin embargo, estaba conciente que la media de los niños no aprendía hasta un par de años después. En la parte superior del dibujo decía 'Sakura', lo cual no le extrañó pues en su mayoría, los niños comúnmente sabían escribir sus propios nombres, sin embargo, a un lado, y con algo de torpeza, estaba escrito 'Syaoran'. Inconcientemente deslizó sus dedos por sobre su propio nombre, sintiendo el tiempo que Sakura empleó para trazar su nombre con cuidado, además, para aprender a escribirlo: seguramente le pidió a alguien que le enseñara. Abajo salía un dibujo de lo que él creía era el parque, lo sabía por un pingüino gigante que había en una caja de arena. Arriba de éste estaba lo que se suponía era una niña, un dibujo que quería ser más allá de los comunes alambritos, y Syaoran supo que era Sakura porque pintó los ojos de color verde. Al final del tobogán había un niño –"_Yo_"-, con una flor en la cabeza y una sonrisa. Un regalo sencillo, un regalo lleno de sentimientos que Sakura depositó en el papel, y de sentimientos que Syaoran extraía con tan sólo tocarlo o verlo.

- Syaoran – llamó Shiefa con cuidado, observando la sonrisa de su hermano mientras regresaba el dibujo sobre la mesita de noche con especial delicadeza.

Syaoran volteó a verla, reparando en la mirada preocupada de su hermana. Por supuesto, desvaneció de inmediato su sonrisa, no acostumbraba a sonreírles porque sí. Guardó silencio, esperando que ella hablara.

- La mamá de Sakura habló con nosotras – comenzó a contar.

- ¿Su mamá? – se acomodó un poco, quedando sentado en la cama y encendiendo la lamparita que ocupaba un pequeño espacio en su mesa de noche. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos durante unos segundos, acomodándose al cambio de iluminación.

- Sí, ya sabes… nos agradeció por la vez que se perdió, y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

- Ah

- Sakura debe hablar mucho de ti

- Habla muchísimo – y suponía que, por eso, no sería extraño que hablara de él.

- La verdad es que sí – coincidió Shiefa, esbozando una sonrisa y desviando la mirada, fijándola en la ventana. – La señora Nadeshiko (la mamá de Sakura), nos contó que se mudaran – Syaoran no se perturbó por la noticia: no eran vecinos, Tomoeda no era un lugar muy grande y tampoco solía visitarla, no podía cambiar mucho las cosas – a Tokio.

De acuerdo, eso sí cambiaba mucho las cosas. Habían viajado a Tokio, por supuesto, tenía parientes lejanos por allá, y sabía que era un lugar muy lejano a la ciudad donde ellos vivían, además de distinto, ajetreado y gigante.

- Llevaron a Sakura hoy porque ella hablaba mucho de su amigo, ella no entiende bien lo que significará mudarse, pero querían que esté una última vez con él.

Diablos, no podía contestar. No sabía qué contestar. ¿Despedirse? No eran amigos tan cercanos, habían estado sólo dos veces juntos; claro, Sakura era una niña cariñosa y confianzuda, pero eso no significaba que su relación fuese muy estrecha, sin embargo, algo se removía en su interior, y es que estaba conciente que algo especial tenía su amistad.

- Se irán mañana.

No volvió a ver a Sakura. No se despidió de la pequeña ángel de ojos jades y cabello de seda. El domingo pasó lento: comió, durmió, reposó; se sentía mucho mejor que el sábado por la tarde, sin embargo, continuó en cama y, esta vez, siquiera insistió en levantarse y salir. Sus hermanas le habían ofrecido llevarlo en bicicleta a despedirse de Sakura, pero se negó. Conservaría las fotografías mentales que él había tomado durante sus encuentros, se las arreglaría para conservar las distintas sensaciones que provocaban sus gestos, sus roces, sus fragancias. Guardó la flor apretada en el primer libro que encontró, sabiendo que así se secaría y no se marchitaría, pudiendo almacenarla de una forma más bella.

**…**

- No te preocupes, Syaoran, es sólo la lista de materiales.

- Pero para torturarnos hasta el examen tenían que incluir estos dos¿cierto?

- Creo que eso sólo te tortura a ti.

- ¡Demonios! No porque ustedes no tengan dificultad con la clase de lengua tengo que ser igual, Eriol.

Sentados a la sombra de un árbol, sintiendo como la brisa primaveral jugueteaba con sus cabellos, estaban aquel trío de muchachos que no superaba los 17 años. Syaoran acababa de alzar sus brazos, introduciendo sus manos entre sus cabellos color chocolate, y una vez allí, las sacudió, alborotándolo aún más de ser eso posible. Sus ojos ambarinos se mostraban trastornados, dirigiendo miradas impacientes a su amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa, quien correspondía con sus ojos azulados y risueños, precedidos por unas gafas.

- Sólo tienes que leer con calma, todavía ni comienzas a hacerlo y ya crees que te será imposible. Te limitas mucho, Syaoran – Eriol, con una pequeña sonrisa y haciendo uso de su voz imperturbable, ignoró la mirada casi bestial que le dedicó su amigo de piel trigueña.

- Claro – contestó éste con tono sarcástico, cruzándose de brazos – como siempre me ha ido tan bien en lengua, leyendo sólo_ Cumbres Borrascosas_, no tendré ningún problema ahora que nos hacen leer libros filosóficos – continuo hablando, haciendo uso de su mismo tono irónico, sin embargo, ahora retomaba su mirada gélida.

- Syaoran – tomó la palabra una muchacha de piel blanquecina con una sonrisa delicada y cálida. Su cabello color azabache iba recogido en una trenza que se acomodaba por sobre su hombro y a la vez, sus ojos amatistas habían estado observando cariñosamente la conversación entre los chicos. – _El arte de amar_ es un libro maravilloso, si quieres puedo leerlo nuevamente, hacer unos apuntes al costado y te presto mi copia. Luego podríamos analizarlo juntos¿no crees?

- Y yo puedo ayudarte con _El ocaso de los ídolos_ – agregó Eriol, luego de oír con atención a su compañera y regresando la mirada sonriente a su testarudo amigo.

- Tomoyo – habló Syaoran, queriendo recuperar la calma y meneando lentamente su cabeza – no deberías preocuparte por mi, también estás por comenzar tu curso.

- Lo dices como si fuera una molestia. No, déjame hablar – pese a la rápida interrupción que Tomoyo realizó a su amigo, continuaba oyéndose paciente y delicada. – Cuando lo he necesitado, ustedes me han ayudado, es lo mismo.

Para Syaoran lo no era, pero no insistiría porque ya habían vivido situaciones similares y era conciente que Eriol acabaría poniéndose del lado de Tomoyo. Había que reconocerlo, Tomoyo iba un curso más abajo que ellos pero continuaba siendo una chica muy inteligente y organizada, lo cual, por supuesto, durante sus años en la secundaria le había dado muchos éxitos.

- Está bien – desistió en un suspiro, observando como Eriol y Tomoyo ampliaban sus sonrisas, sin embargo, no llegaban a parecer petulantes. – Pero sólo porque mi madre me regañó por la calificación que obtuve el curso anterior.

- ¿Se quedarán a cenar? – preguntó Eriol, alzando la cabeza y dejando que los rayos del sol extrajeran los destellos azulados de su cabello color noche al ver como una de las empleadas de su mansión se acercaba, cruzando el amplio jardín.

- No, mañana tendremos practica en el club de fútbol, aprovechando que nos dieron este sábado en el instituto – contestó Syaoran, a medida que se ponía de pie. Sus amigos no tardaron en imitarlo.

- Joven Eriol, la cena está servida

- Muchas gracias, Mika – la empleada hizo una leve reverencia a los presentes y volvió a retirarse.

- Yo me marcharé con Syaoran – anunció Tomoyo, alzando el rostro para ver a sus amigos. El ambarino asintió pausadamente.

Luego de las despedidas, Syaoran comenzó su retirada en compañía de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo. La conocía desde primaria, desde entonces él era compañero con Eriol. No era secreto para nadie que Eriol tenía talento para muchas actividades, entre ellas tocar piano, así él conoció a Tomoyo y acabó presentándosela a su mejor amigo, si bien Syaoran difería mucho en carácter en relación a Eriol y Tomoyo, su amistad había perdurado a través de los años y podían complementarse muy bien en diferentes actividades.

- En mi casa sí te quedas a cenar

- No sueles aceptar un no como respuesta, Syaoran

Pero ella se había negado a desistir a la ayuda que le había ofrecido con _El arte de amar_. El libro, por supuesto.

Entre ellos, pese a que Syaoran era por lo general alguien hermético y conciso, no solía presentarse el problema de sufrir silencios. Primero: para él no significaba ninguna dificultad desenvolverse normalmente con Tomoyo –al igual que con Eriol-; segundo: a Tomoyo nunca le faltaban temas que tratar.

- ¡SYAORAN! – se oyó una voz más allá del amplio comedor. Era Fuutie que llegaba casi corriendo con su largo cabello marrón revoleando tras ella, con un par de libros entre sus brazos.

El par de amigos más las hermanas del muchacho dirigieron su mirada a la recién llegada, quien no había cenado con ellos por estar estudiando para un examen de segunda de derecho.

- No grites – pidió Syaoran, masajeándose la cien mientras la recién llegada dejaba caer los libros entre él y Tomoyo.

- Agradece que no están nuestros padres – dijo Fanren, apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano mientras vigilaba los movimientos de su hermana.

- Mira – Fuutie extrajo de uno de los libros, con una sonrisa victoriosa, una flor que si bien estaba seca, se distinguía como una margarita.

- ¡OH! – alzaron la voz todas las hermanas Li, arrimándose en la mesa y olvidando delicadeza alguna para observar con más detalle la flor. Syaoran, rápidamente se deslizó con su silla, queriendo guardar la distancia con ellas.

- Fuutie – llamó Tomoyo luego de reír suavemente a la actitud del cuarteto de hermanas, que parloteaban en un idioma casi desconocido para Syaoran (no precisamente desconocido, pero sonaba mejor que decir que no se les entendía nada). - ¿Qué tiene esa flor?

- ¡Ah! – volvieron a pronunciar al unísono el cuarteto de muchachas. - ¿Syaoran nunca te habló de su amiga de la infancia? – preguntó Feimei, con una sonrisa radiante, dedicándole una mirada significativa a su hermano.

- No era mi amiga – puntualizó Syaoran con tono receloso. Claro, si sus hermanas comenzaban con esas insinuaciones, aunque haya sido hace muchos años, lograban avergonzarlo.

- Creo que no conozco esa historia – declaró Tomoyo, luego de observar divertida la reacción de Syaoran.

- Syaoran era un bebé – Shiefa empleó su mejor tono que divagaba entre lo soñador y lo empalagoso. – Tenía como cuatro o cinco años.

- ¡Cinco¡Lo llevé para su cumpleaños – interrumpió Feimei, acomodándose en su silla y llamando la atención de todos los presentes al golpear su copa con una cuchara.

- Soy toda oídos – "_maldita, Tomoyo_" pensó Syaoran a penas Tomoyo terminó de pronunciar estas palabras.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te contamos que íbamos al parque Pingüino? – comenzó a relatar Feimei, al ver como Tomoyo asentía, continuó – Una vez encontramos a una niña llorando.

- Yo la encontré – aclaró Fanren con tono cantarín

- Sí, bueno. Era una niñita adorable¿cierto que sí, Syaoran?

- Uhm – Murmuró él, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa para dejar que su mentón reposara sobre su palma. Por supuesto, evitando ver a Feimei (o cualquiera de sus hermanas). Sin embargo, aunque fue un murmullo sin una respuesta explícita contenida en él, todas chillaron enternecidas.

- Ella quiso ser amiga de Syaoran, y Syaoran se enamoró – Esta vez fue Fuutie quien intercedió, poniéndose de cuclillas entre su hermano y Tomoyo para igualar alturas y verlos divertidas. Tomoyo parecía disfrutar de la historia tanto como las hermanas Li.

- ¡Y estaba muy triste porque ella no regresó nunca más al parque! Entonces, averiguamos donde vivía, y para su cumpleaños lo llevé a visitarla a su casa.

- ¡Oh! Debió alegrarse mucho – supuso Tomoyo, llevando sus palmas sobre cada una de sus mejillas, como solía hacer cuando una idea le resultaba encantadora.

- ¡Pues claro! Le volvieron los colores al rostro, Tomoyo – dijo Feimei, sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuese todo un hecho. – Esa flor se la regaló esa niñita cuando ella le propuso ser amigos en el parque, Syaoran la llevó todo el día en el cabello.

- ¡Qué pequeña más adorable! – esta vez Tomoyo se dirigió a Syaoran, a quien le sonrió como si él acabara de declararle que será padre y ella sería la madrina de su bebé.

- Pero Syaoran no la vio nunca más, porque él día que ella fue a despedirse de él al parque, él enfermó, pero le dejó... ¡ESTO! – y del mismo libro, de la parte trasera, Fuutie extrajo un dibujo infantil. Todas las muchachas, incluida Tomoyo, se abalanzaron para contemplarlo.

El dibujo pasó de unas manos a otras, y Syaoran sintió arder sus orejas a medida que distintos comentarios fluían de los labios femeninos. Él no recordaba ese dibujo, claro que recordaba a la niña, pero sólo como un recuerdo muy vago y no hechos concretos a diferencia de sus hermanas, probablemente porque ellas eran mayores.

Cuando el dibujo llegó a manos de Tomoyo, se inclinó para contemplarlo, olvidando su vergüenza y permitiendo que la curiosidad lo invadiera. Ahí estaban, un par de nombres escritos con un pulso torpe, su propio nombre escrito con lápiz verde –su color favorito-. "_Sakura_", Ahora recordaba como se llamaba. El dibujo, a decir verdad, era lindo para ser plasmado por un infante, sin embargo, carecía de técnicas y los rasgos bellos propios del dibujo. Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, olvidando por completo todo lo que aquel dibujo le había provocado hace doce años.

- Tenía los ojos verdes – dijo Tomoyo, aún con los ojos fijos en el dibujo, dejándose encantar por este. Syaoran había retomado su pose antigua, no se molestaría porque Tomoyo se encismara: era muy romántica e ilusa.

- ¡Eran hermosos! Nunca he conocido a nadie más con ojos como aquellos – dijo Fanren, dando un sorbo a su jugo y alzando la mirada soñadoramente.

Tomoyo conservó la flor y el dibujo. La charla, por supuesto, se extendió un tiempo más, y la mejor amiga de Syaoran acabó sumándose a las hermanas de éstas para insinuarle cosas respecto a su amorío infantil, sin embargo, nunca nada directamente. Cuando, uno a uno, fueron abandonando la mesa, y el par de amigos subieron a la habitación de Syaoran, Tomoyo continuaba sujetando el dibujo y la flor.

- ¿Por qué traes eso?

- Deberías guardarlos – contestó Tomoyo, con su cálida y pequeña sonrisa, acercándose al escritorio que se disponía en una esquina de la habitación y dejando el par de cosas allí.

- ¿Para qué? Apenas recuerdo a esa niña – él avanzó hasta la silla de su escritorio, dejándose caer en ésta y extendiendo los brazos hacia el techo, desemperezándose.

- Es lindo almacenar detalles del pasado, ya ves como ha pasado el tiempo y tus hermanas se han encargado de traerte muchos hechos del pasado en una hora.

Claro, porque además de hablar de la pequeña Sakura, comenzaron a irse por las ramas y tocando temas como la primera vez que él montó una bicicleta o sus primeras batallas a combos y patadas.

- Tienes razón – admitió a la vez que se erguía, sujetando el dibujo – no recordaba la existencia de esto.

- ¿Y a la niña¿La recuerdas? – esta vez la parsimoniosa voz de Tomoyo llegó de otro sector, pues ésta se estaba acomodando sobre la cama, sentándose allí.

- No, no recordaba nada… - alzó la mirada hacia los libros que ocupaban una repisa sobre su escritorio, frunciendo el entrecejo – o poco. Como que la conocí porque se perdió, o que la visitamos en bicicleta con Feimei, pero ningún detalle.

- ¿Cómo era ella? – Preguntó Tomoyo con tranquilidad, ladeando la cabeza. Syaoran la observó, y supo que en la cabeza de su amiga estaba formulando toda una novela con los hechos que narraron sus hermanas y las respuestas que esperaba él daría.

- Uhm… no lo recuerdo exactamente – contestó, volviendo a entrecerrar los ojos al escarbar en su memoria – Tenía los ojos verdes, claro, pero no me pidas distinguir el matiz del verde, o la forma de los ojos porque no lo recordaré. Recuerdo descripción, no la imagen.

- Puedo intentar hacerla yo – Syaoran sonrió ante el aliento de su amiga.

- Yo la encontraba pequeña, y teníamos casi la misma edad. Cabello castaño, como en el dibujo – observó el dibujo, queriendo guiarse por éste – sí, era largo – coincidió.

- Es raro encontrar japonesas con esas características, Syaoran¿la reconocerías si la vuelves a ver?

- No lo sé – volvió a extender los brazos, llevando las manos tras su nuca para reposar ésta sobre sus dedos entrelazados – recuerdo, eso sí, que siempre quería acordarme de su imagen, luego de dejar de verla varias veces intenté recordarla.

- Es complicado retener imágenes mentales a esa edad – Syaoran coincidió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bueno, supongo que mis hermanas la recordarán mejor, pregúntale a ellas si quieres filmar una película – Tomoyo rió, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de su teléfono celular – Bajo de inmediato – dijo al teléfono luego de contestar.

- Te acompaño abajo, sino interrogarás enserio a mis hermanas.

El lunes primero de Abril llegó pronto, y con él, el inicio de un nuevo curso. Los dos primeros días de clases solían ser menos estrictos con la asistencia u horarios, sin embargo, eran pocos los que abusaban de ésta. Como era costumbre durante cada día de clases, el trío de amigos se reunió en la entrada del instituto e ingresaron caminando juntos. Tomoyo no hizo comentario alguno sobre la cena en la casa Li, en cambio, se entretuvieron comentando el esguince que sufrió Syaoran en el dedo corazón izquierdo. Cuando sonó el primer timbre, Tomoyo se separó de ellos, sugiriéndole a Eriol que sujetara a Syaoran en caso de que éste deseara quemar los apuntes de lengua.

Pese a que el círculo de amigos más cercanos de Tomoyo estaba integrado por dos varones, siendo ella la única mujer, e independiente a la diferencia de cursos entre ellos; Tomoyo continuaba siendo una muchacha cariñosa con cuanta persona la conocía, delicada y femenina.

Llegó al aula que le correspondía, ocupando su lugar habitual luego de dedicar saludos a sus compañeros. Se entretuvo conversando con Naoko Yanagisawa sobre un próximo festival musical en el cual ella cantaría por pertenecer a los coros y posiblemente Naoko y Eriol la acompañaría con violín y piano respectivamente.

- Silencio – pidió el profesor apenas sonó el segundo timbre. Él ingresó puntualmente seguido de una muchacha – Como verán la señorita Sakura Kinomoto viene desde Tokio a integrarse a este curso. Acomódate donde gustes, Kinomoto.

Sakura. Tokio. Dos palabras claves que hicieron que Tomoyo prestara más atención de la usual al profesor, sin embargo, su expresión se mantuvo imperturbable, analizando a la muchacha. Tenía unos ojos verdes color jade, bastante inusuales en los japoneses, mucho más inusuales por el matiz que se explayaba en éstos. Su cabello castaño claro se extendía hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, con una textura ambigua, predominantemente lacia, sin embargo, adquiriendo unos pequeños y delicados rizos en las puntas. "_¡Es ella!_" pensó Tomoyo, permitiendo que sus ojos centellaran al interior de su corazón, que por cierto, brincaba como niño en navidad. Rápidamente alzó la mano, sin dejar de mover delicadamente sus dedos al hacerlo.

- Aquí hay un lugar libre, Kinomoto – anunció Tomoyo, señalando el lugar junto a ella que daba hacia la ventana.

Claro que quedaban más lugares libres, pero Sakura, luego de desplazar un poco su timidez para sonreírle un poco a Tomoyo, optó por tomar el que ella le había ofrecido. Parecía buena chica, y había sido la primera en romper el hielo e integrarla con esa gesto sencillo.

- Gracias – susurró con dulzura Sakura al llegar a su lugar, dejando la mochila sobre la mesa y comenzando a ordenar silenciosa y rápidamente sus pertenencias allí.

- No es nada. Soy Tomoyo Daidoji – se presentó la amatista, igualando la sonrisa que Sakura le ofrecía. La castaña no tardó en enseñar su reluciente dentadura al estrechar la mano que le tendía la muchacha.

- Un gusto, Daidoji

- Deja las formalidades: Tomoyo está bien, Sakura

Sakura le dedicó una última sonrisa, conforme con que Tomoyo se tomara la confianza de llamarla por su nombre. La clase de historia inició rápidamente luego de que el profesor Ueto aclarara detalles sobre el nuevo curso, fijara algunas evaluaciones y les entregara a los alumnos el horario. Tomoyo, durante la clase, se concedía minutos para fijar su atención en la alumna nueva que tomaba apuntes con esmero. Era más bella de lo que imagino, y había que admitir que la luz que se extendía por la ventana junto a Sakura la privilegiaba. Es cierto que Tomoyo, al igual que ella, tenía una piel sana, suave y blanca, pero la de Sakura seguía teniendo un matiz inusual, la luz le arrancaba destellos aperlados así como de su cabello fino y sedoso que caía como dos pequeñas cataratas sobre cada hombro cuando la muchacha se inclinaba escapaban destellos dorados. Los ojos, sin embargo, entre tanta hermosura, eran detalles especialmente encantadores: tan cálidos y dulces como una laguna bajo los rayos del sol. Toda la imagen de la muchacha parecía brillar.

"_No te preocupes, Sakura. Syaoran no olvidará nunca más tu imagen_"

Y la ojiverde acabó estornudando suavemente, llamando la atención de las personas más próximas y sacando una risita a Tomoyo.

* * *

Quizás me resultó un poco largo para ser el prólogo, pero es que no quería dejar ningún cabo sin atar por el momento : ) Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios cualquiera son bien recibidos. Es muy importante para mi saber lo que les pareció este fanfic, es el primero que escribo -bueno, obviamente he escrito ideas inconclusas al azar... y que nunca vieron la luz- y publico. Si gustan, les traeré algo más dentro de poco : )

C'ya


	2. Encontrados

CCS. CLAMP ©

Historia original hecha por y para fans.

* * *

**  
**

** ( Sakura )**

No lo niego, me resultó extraño, quizás hasta incómodo, que mi cumpleaños número diecisiete coincidiera con el primer día de clases en el Instituto Seijou. Era la primera vez que iniciaba este día tan especial rodeada de desconocidos, sin mis amigas que me saludaran al ingresar al aula o pequeños detallitos en mi casilla. El instituto, sin embargo, había logrado gustarme. Estoy segura que el alumnado total no supera un tercio del que había en el Instituto al cual asistía en Tokio, lo cual lo hace un lugar mucho más cálido.

Fue un verdadero alivio conocer a Tomoyo y sus amigas dentro del curso, todas sencillas y cariñosas. Tomoyo me enseñó durante los recesos varios lugares del edificio, me indicó algunos recorridos cortos y mencionó hasta los clubes. Ella, por ejemplo, se encuentra en el coro. Claro, no le bastaba con ser toda una belleza griega, sino que además debía tener una voz de ángel, sumándole por supuesto todo su encanto inherente.

- No seas tímida, Sakura, siempre viene bien algo de compañía femenina cuando estoy con ellos y tu eres mi nueva amiga. Además son unos chicos tan adorables como tú.

Tomoyo hablaba con una delicada sonrisa trazada sobre sus labios mientras cruzábamos uno de los jardines del instituto cargando cada una con nuestras propias cajitas de almuerzo. Ella me había invitado durante el último bloque a pasar este receso –el almuerzo- junto con sus mejores amigos, quienes no pertenecían a nuestro curso. No me extrañó mucho, Tomoyo, además de encantadora, parecía una chica increíblemente madura con ese aura apacible moviéndose junto con ella a cada paso que daba.

Ya había desistido a continuar negando la invitación de mi nueva amiga. Algunas otras chicas del curso que se acercaron amablemente y compartieron algunos momentos del día con Tomoyo y yo, también me invitaron, sin embargo, Tomoyo se disculpó con ellas en mi nombre e insistió en que debería estar con ella a esta hora. Dios, dime que mi nueva amiga no sufre de posesivismo crónico, era sólo mi primer día de clases.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar tras las graderías que se alzaban frente a la cancha de atletismo, tras éstas se extendían un par de árboles, ofreciendo su refrescante sombra a quienes se ubicaran allí. A medida que nos acercábamos, pude distinguir como una piel elegantemente pálida contrastaba perfectamente con el tono negro azulado de su cabello y los ojos celestes que se resguardaban tras unas finas gafas, tenía un gesto risueño y aristocrático surcando sus labios y cada músculo de su rostro, mientras le hablaba tranquilamente a su compañero de piel trigueña, sin llegar a ser excesivamente morena, -yo puntualizaría como un blanco exquisitamente dorado- y cabello chocolateado, de acuerdo a sus movimientos algo hosco y su insistencia por revolverse el cabello, parecía debatirse entre continuar paciente o explotar por algo que él otro le decía.

- Eriol, Syaoran – llamó Tomoyo, luego de carraspear elegantemente una vez que se detuvo a un par de pasos de ellos. Yo, en cambio, me detuve otro par de pasos por detrás de mi amiga, observando cautelosamente como el par de muchachos guardaban silencio ante nuestra llegada. – Les quiero presentar a una amiga.

El chico de anteojos se acomodó contra el árbol con movimientos parsimoniosos, inquietantes, elegantes. El castaño me observó un momento, recuperando la compostura y posando luego su mirada analítica sobre Tomoyo, y logré distinguir como ésta les dedicaba a ambos una sonrisa con el más amplio repertorio de significados que era posible en medio segundo. Misterio, cariño, calidez, emoción, ansiedad, complicidad.

- Sakura Kinomoto – pronunció la amatista, extendiendo su mano libre hacia mi, incitando a que me acerque. – Te presento a Syaoran Li – me indicó al muchacho de ojos ambarinos. Yo incliné torpemente la cabeza, y al notar como me verían ellos, sentí el calor invadir mi rostro. – Y él es Eriol Hiragizawa – acabó Tomoyo, indicándome al muchacho de rasgos aristocráticos que se ponía de pie.

- Siempre es un gusto conocer a tan delicadas bellezas, señorita Kinomoto – Eriol se había acercado a mi con sus pasos livianos, casi felinos, sujetando mi mano libre como si fuera de porcelana y la alzó entre la suya, aproximándola a sus labios para besar el dorso de la mía.

Horror. Sentí el calor estallar en mi rostro, cubriendo incluso cada centímetro de mi cabello. No me equivocaba: Eriol no era un caballero o un ente personalizado de la elegancia tan simple; era todo un caballero inglés desde sus modales hasta su figura.

- Gra-gracias – balbuceé, alzando tímidamente la mirada para ver como él se erguía y sonreía cálidamente. Pude, además, sentir la mirada de Tomoyo, quien parecía realmente encantada por toda la escena y no dejaba de sonreír. – Un gusto, Hiragizawa.

- Por favor, sólo dime Eriol, después de todo eres una amiga de Tomoyo – volví a sacudir con torpeza infantil mi cabeza, por supuesto, afirmativamente.

- Un gusto conocerte, Kinomoto

Esta, y por primera vez, fue Syaoran Li quien se hacía oír. Syaoran, Syaoran¿Por qué siento en mi lengua la sensación de ya haber pronunciado ese nombre antes¿Habrá sido en alguna de mis historias ficticias para Lengua¿Será un nombre común? Quizás el nombre de algún idol.

Fijé mi vista en él, queriendo adivinar lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza, pero tan sólo me encontré con cortesía… pero una cortesía increíblemente gélida comparada con la que me acababa de enseñar Eriol. Parecía estar estudiándome con sigilo, y yo quise ser psíquica para enterarme de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, analizar sus ojos me decía que era una persona hermética. Me incomodó su mirada, por supuesto, pero los otros dos, si bien se entretenían viendo la escena, no parecieron extrañarse.

- El césped es cómodo, Sakura – dijo Eriol, rompiendo el hielo que acababa de alzarse entre Li y yo. Él, a diferencia mía, parecía realmente encantado por todo (y Tomoyo, extrañamente, también).

**( Syaoran )**

Eriol continuaba recitando lo simpáticas que le parecieron mis expresiones mientras el profesor de lengua nos pedía, por orden de lista, que hiciéramos un mini análisis de algunas obras que habíamos leído durante el último trimestre del curso anterior. Además de señalar sus teorías sobre lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en aquel momento, no olvidó mencionar como el profesor fijaba su vista eventualmente en mi, describiendo los gestos de éste y los de algunos compañeros. ¿¡Por qué Eriol disfrutaba tanto martirizarme!?

No noté cuando Tomoyo se había acercado a nosotros, y por supuesto la muchacha que traía por compañía no tardó en ganarse mi atención –_segundal_-: Tomoyo no solía adherir otras muchachas a nuestro grupo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Por supuesto la muchacha era toda una variación entre imagen de mujer y niña. No me explayaré ahora. Sin embargo, reconozco que me llamó la atención sus rasgos –bastante inusuales- y la composición que en su sumatoria formaban.

Sakura Kinomoto.

¿¡Qué demonios se traía Tomoyo!? Era una paranoica, esquizofrénica, mitómana, autista y loca unas ciento mil y tres veces más. Realmente había quedado perturbada con la historia de mi infancia que con mis hermanas –y la imprudencia de éstas- le confiamos el fin de semana. De acuerdo, conozco a Tomoyo y estoy conciente que cada vez que vea a una muchacha ojiverde se ilusionaría, dejaría a su imaginación volar, pensaría en novelas, películas y canciones que nos involucraran a ambos. Quizás intentaría dibujarnos. Pero eso no significa que a la primera Sakura que conozca y cuyos inusuales rasgos coincidieran con lo del retrato que intenté darle el viernes por la noche sea la pequeña Sakura de mi dibujo y la flor.

Fue una verdadera suerte que Eriol desenvolviera toda su galantería inglesa frente a la nueva amiga de Tomoyo, porque si bien no soy de las personas que permiten a su musculatura facial trazar todo tipo de gestos mientras mis pensamientos están a rienda suelta, tomándose el tiempo que consideran necesario –nunca aprendí a controlar el tiempo en que desarrollo mis fueros internos-, habría espantado a Kinomoto por quedar viéndola inertemente. Y habría provocado las risas de Tomoyo y Eriol, tanto peor.

- Un gusto conocerte, Kinomoto – me hice oír cuando lo consideré oportuno, porque no me dejaría ver como un _muerto viviente_ y daría el gusto a Tomoyo.

Entonces todo fue verde. Asquerosamente verde. Encantadoramente verde. Sorprendentemente verde. Mi color _preferidamente_ verde. Preferidamente, já. Los ojos de Kinomoto no eran sólo verdes, porque si bien los ojos verdes –al menos acá- son muy inusuales, el color de los ojos de esta muchacha era sencillamente único en el planeta. Los describiría como dos tinajas de jades derretidos brillando por una sugerente y exquisita cuota de polvo de diamantes vertidos sobre éstas. Cuando me permití abandonar mi análisis a la pupila y el pequeño aro verde tornasol que se extendía alrededor de ésta, fijé mi atención en el todo de su rostro. A diferencia mía, sus músculos se tensaban, cedían; sus cejas se alzaban y descendían. Rápido. Lento. Me sorprendió, lo reconozco, la forma en que su musculatura se adecuaba tan versátilmente para expresar sólo una cosa: desconcierto. Parece que ella quería adivinarme y fracasó.

Reparé –quizás gracias a uno de mis ochocientos sentidos dispuestos para estudiar única y exclusivamente a Tomoyo y Eriol- que ellos observaban pacientes, cómodos y hasta encantados la escena que Kinomoto y yo ofrecíamos. Kinomoto ofrecía.

"_¿No les apetece pop corn?_"

Eriol, tan estratega como siempre, esperó el segundo justo para usar su voz, haciendo que Sakura tomara asiento. Tomoyo y él tras ella. Tras eso la conversación no tardó en fluir. Me enteré que Sakura venía de Tokio –reparé en la sonrisa paciente que me dedicó Tomoyo- y que había venido a Tomoeda pues era un lugar muy querido para su familia. Claro, parecía una niña de familia. Parecía una niña muy niña, a decir verdad. Me explico: se veía increíble¿insoportablemente? Infantil. Era muy linda, lo reconozco, y creo que Eriol podría afirmarlo desinhibidamente si se le pregunta. Especial en apariencia, de cuerpo agraciado, femenino, delicado. Curvilínea sin llegar a ser voluptuosa, sugerente. Nariz respingada, pómulos alzados sin ser grotescos. Todo era fineza celestial. Sin embargo, carecía de la elegancia que podía ofrecer, por ejemplo, Tomoyo. Una elegancia que sólo la concedía la madurez a través del tiempo.

- ¿Qué harás después de clases, Sakura? – Alcancé a oír a Eriol una vez que me permití aterrizar, sujetando un camarón frito entre mis palillos. "_Vaya, me extraña que no la haya invitado a salir antes_"

- Iré a mi casa – contestó sonriendo más tranquila. Sin lugar a dudas, este tiempo en que mis pensamientos estuvieron relativamente ausentes ella había tomado algo de confianza. – tengo la esperanza que mi abuelito venga a visitarme hoy.

- ¿Vive lejos? – aventuró Tomoyo, quien había acabado con su caja de almuerzo y se dedicaba a observar con suma atención, cariño y adoración a Sakura.

- Sí, en medio de un bosque… unas cuatro horas en tren, creo. – le contestó a Tomoyo, ladeando suavemente su cabeza para dedicar una sonrisa única y exclusiva para la amatista.

- Vaya, venir de tan lejos. ¿Tienen algo especial en tu casa? – Eriol¿por qué serás tan entrometido… tranquilamente entrometido?

- S-sí, bu-bueno… - dejé mi actitud de piedra (y un poco de arroz a medio camino con mi palillo) para contemplar como Sakura se sonrojaba súbitamente, inclinando la mirada y balbuceando como una infante. – E-es mi… cumpleaños.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Tomoyo, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, enfocando su mirada en Eriol, luego en mi, que alcé los hombros frente a su mirada inquisidora, y finalmente ella terminó rodeando con sus brazos a la chica - ¡Felicidades, Sakura!

- Gra-gracias – noté el tenue rubor que se apoderó de las mejillas de Kinomoto al recibir aquel efusivo y afectuoso gesto. Suspiré resignado.

- Feliz cumpleaños – vi como Eriol se acercaba luego de que Tomoyo le diera espacio a su amiga para respirar. El ojiazul sujetó la mano de Kinomoto nuevamente, besándola con cuidado para luego mirarla, sin soltar su mano – Debe ser mi día de suerte: conocer a una chica tan linda en un día tan especial.

Sé que Eriol tiene ascendencia inglesa, y las personas no tardan en descubrirlo luego de ver sus modales o analizar con algo de paciencia los rasgos de su rostro. Sin embargo, siempre he creído que Eriol abusa de su condición inglesa –no, no son celos o algo así, no es la primera vez que lo creo-. Es bastante extraño, lo reconozco, me irrita gran parte de las veces con sus actitudes, pero no llego a odiarlo, después de todo, ese _insoportable_ es mi amigo.

Luego de que Eriol flirteara un momento más con la chica, le desee igualmente un feliz cumpleaños. No pensaba quedarme rezagado, y aunque no me dediqué a besuquear alguna sección de su cuerpo –no tengo sangre europea con la cual excusarme-, me esforcé por ablandar mi mirada y sonreírle, sin embargo, esta sonrisa sólo duró hasta que vi, nuevamente, como su piel se coloreaba delicadamente, pero ¡al diablo! Cuando me respondió la sonrisa –con una pequeña y tímida-, yo volví a esbozar durante un segundo o dos la mía.

La mayoría de las veces, especialmente durante primavera y verano, Tomoyo, Eriol y yo acostumbrábamos a caminar juntos un tiempo después de clases, a veces pasábamos a tomar unos raspados a algún lado, o partíamos todos juntos a la casa de alguien, o simplemente caminábamos juntos durante el tramo que teníamos en común e igualmente acabábamos partiendo por distintos rumbos. Hoy no fue la diferencia, aprovechando que no teníamos mayor cantidad de deberes por ser el primer día del nuevo curso.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar – me dijo Tomoyo apenas dejó de sacudir su mano en el aire, despidiendo a Eriol.

- ¿Crees? – sonreí de costado, sabía que aunque me negara ella trataría el tema igual.

- Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar

- Yo hablaré – le dije, observándola detenidamente con semblante serio. Ella continuaba tranquila, con su permanente y pequeña sonrisa. – Creo que eres una imprudente.

- Pensé que te alegrarías – pese a mi acusación, amplio su sonrisa. Estoy seguro que era lo que esperaba de mi parte, a diferencia de sus palabras.

- No te consta que sea ella – aclaré, alzando una mano para entrelazar mis dedos con el flequillo que caía sobre mi frente, queriendo masajear ésta. Nadie puede negar que ser amigo de Tomoyo y Eriol era agotador. – No puedes salir corriendo tras cada chica que venga de Tokio, tenga los ojos verdes y se llame Sakura.

- No es sólo eso, Syaoran. ¿Te apetece una rebana de pastel de chocolate? – Aunque yo tuviese el entrecejo algo fruncido, ella conocía mi respuesta, y en cuanto comenzó a caminar (sin decir nada), yo la seguí. – Admito que cuando llegó al salón y la vi, además de oír su nombre, pensé que podía ser.

- Lo dices como si hubiese más razones

- Claro que las hay – me sorprende como Tomoyo, pese a que la estén rebatiendo como yo hago, continúe con ese semblante tan tranquilo. Además de esa sonrisa apacible. – Vivió antes en Tomoeda, se mudó a Tokio cuando pequeña (no recordaba la edad exacta, pero fue durante el preescolar) – comenzó a recitar, y yo sentía como, de tanto en tanto, me miraba de soslayo.

- ¿Sabes cuántos habitantes tiene Japón, Tomoyo? – pregunté impaciente, casi exasperado.

- Ciento veintisiete millones y un poco más, lo sé. Además estuve toda la mañana con ella, se adecua tanto a tu Sakura pequeña

- No es mi Sakura. ¡Por Dios, Tomoyo! Piensa en cuántas Sakuras deben existir en Japon

- Syaoran – pronunció ella pausada y cálidamente, deteniéndose para verme frente a la puerta del café que frecuentábamos junto con Eriol. – Sakura es una chica encantadora. Sencilla, dulce, de familia como ella nos contó, se comporta como una niña pequeña, no le cuesta nada confiar en las personas.

- Las personas cambian mucho a lo largo de los años, Tomoyo.

Luego de que ella suspirara, ingresamos al café. Tomoyo respetó mi porción de postre favorita, conciente, posiblemente, que mientras ingería ésta no querría continuar debatiendo respecto a la identidad de la amiga de mi infancia. A lo mucho, me pidió autorización para poner a Eriol al tanto de esta historia y su teoría, la hora en que Eriol se enterase sería mi fin, sin embargo, acepté. Qué masoquista.

Caminaba a mi casa con paciencia, solía hacerlo no importa cuantos deberes o exámenes tuviese para el día siguiente. A ratos me descubrí intentando recordar a la pequeña Sakura de cuatro años, pero el retrato que mi cabeza podía idear no enseñaba mucho más que el dibujo que mi hermana halló el viernes.

- ¡Abuelito! Me alegro que hayas podido venir.

Aún faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a mi casa, sin embargo esa voz me pareció conocida, y definitivamente no era mi vecina. Cuando moví el rostro para observar la entrada de una casita amarilla, distinguí a la nueva amiga de Tomoyo abrazándose con un anciano. No supe porque, pero di unos pasos hacia el costado, adentrándome en una arboleda para esconderme tras uno de los cerezos, asomando la sección necesaria de mi cabeza para espiar.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña Sakura – oí al anciano, y de paso observé como el rostro aperlado de Sakura se veía radiante por sobre el hombro de éste.

- Monstruo, no hagas escándalo en el umbral, los vecinos no podrán dormir – no sólo yo oí aquella voz masculina que provenía del interior de la casa, por obviedad, Sakura y su abuelo también, y la primera se separó rápidamente del anciano para, con las mejillas infladas, voltearse a ver al emisor (supongo).

- ¡No me llames monstruo, hermano, además es mi cumpleaños! – protestó como una niña.

Entonces lo vi asomarse en la puerta. Su piel algo bronceada, el cabello lacio color azabache y, aunque estaba algo lejos, unos ojos profundamente marrones. Era bastante alto y, al llegar junto a Sakura, posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella, aplastándosela torpemente para revolverle el cabello con una sonrisa burlona.

- Touya, es un gusto verte también – el anciano, luego de reír un poco, habló de nuevo.

Touya.

Me estremecí por un golpe eléctrico de origen desconocido, un golpe eléctrico que me llenó, en dos segundos y medio, la cabeza de cientos de imágenes de mi infancia. Un niño moreno jugando con un balón, un niño moreno asomándose en la puerta de una casa, un niño moreno siendo abrazado por una pequeña que me daba la espalda, un niño moreno soportando el palabrerío de una de mis hermanas. Por Dios, era el hermano de la pequeña Sakura. Es el hermano de Sakura, sí, ésa Sakura, la amiga de Tomoyo, la víctima de Eriol, mi amiga de la infancia.

Sorprendentemente, mi meditación no pareció extenderse durante muchos segundos en esta ocasión, tan sólo lo necesario para volver a ocultarme rápidamente tras el árbol cuando Touya fijó sus ojos en mi ubicación, al parecer sin percatarse de mi.

- Sakura, no dejes al abuelo afuera – Touya apartó su mano de la cabeza de Sakura, adentrándose a la casa.

- Oh, lo si-siento, abuelito – se disculpó Sakura, haciéndose a un lado para que el anciano entrara.

No volví a asomarme hasta que sentí que la puerta nuevamente se cerraba, entonces, sin abandonar mi escondite, comencé a tantear casi con desesperación mis bolsillos, introdujendo mis manos al interior de los del pantalón y extrayendo del derecho la boleta de mi tarta de chocolate. La observé con el ceño fruncido, y con un bufido, saqué un bolígrafo de mi camisa –siempre traía uno ahí-. Apoyé la boleta contra la superficie rugosa del tronco y escribí torpemente sobre el papel. Me acerqué a la casa con cuidado, vigilando incluso las ventanas, y cuando llegué al umbral, vi junto a la cerca una pequeña mata de margaritas blancas.

**( Sakura )**

Mi abuelito saludaba cariñosamente a mi mamá luego de estrechar la mano de mi padre. Yo había continuado avanzando tras Touya, que optó por dirigirse a la cocina, no terminaba de cruzar la entrada cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Yo voy! – anuncié mientras corría hacia la puerta principal, no quería estropear los saludos de mi abuelito.

- ¡NO CORRAS QUE SE DERRUMBA LA CASA! – Por supuesto, fue el molesto de Touya quien alzó la voz para que yo lo escuchara.

Reprimí mis ganas de gritarle de vuelta, recordándome que estaba mi abuelito de visita –que no solía venir- y no quería darle una mala impresión. Inspiré profundo, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos antes de avanzar y abrir la puerta. Entonces tuve esa extraña sensación que algunos humanos experimentan, donde un extraño calor brota en la punta de tus dedos del pie y asciende, lentamente, cubriendo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo hasta la punta de tu cabello. No sé a qué atribuírselo porque, al abrir la puerta, no había nada. Con algo de desilusión observé a los lados, hacia la calle. Nada. Iba a cerrar la puerta y tuve una sufrí una sacudida en mi cabeza que me gritaba "_¡mira abajo!_", entonces volví a abrir la puerta y, no sin abrir un poco más los ojos, vi una delicada margarita blanca y un papelito sobre la alfombra de bienvenida. Volví a repasar el área con la mirada antes de recogerlo, y de cuclillas, sintiendo un escozor en mi estómago al contemplar la margarita con detenimiento durante unos segundos, vi el papel.

"_¿Una boleta?_"

Y al voltearlo leí con claridad, pese a que estaba escrito con pulso torpe.

«_Feliz cumpleaños, vieja amiga_»

**( Syaoran )**

Algo me forzó a mantenerme ocultó tras el árbol mientras aguardaba que la puerta se abriera. Cuando Sakura apareció allí –sí, ahora es Sakura, no Kinomoto- me dí cuenta que ya no la veía como antes. Ahora no es simplemente la amiga de Tomoyo o la chica que aspira a apoderarse de mi pasado, ahora es la dueña de unos recuerdos inciertos, pero extrañamente cálidos para mi. Mis cejas se curvaron levemente cuando vi que ella iba a cerrar la puerta, y me tenté a salir de un salto para apuntarle mi regalo, sin embargo, ella volvió y lo encontró. Observé su delicado rostro contemplar la flor y luego el poco afectuoso, en apariencia, papel. La vi sonreír entonces, sonreír a esos objetos inanimados y abrazarlos con cuidado durante un momento.

"_Me recuerda_"

Y sonreí. No como lo había hecho durante la tarde, sonreí entreabriendo los labios, enseñando una pequeña sección de mi dentadura y, aunque no podía supervisar mi propia mirada como para comprobarlo- dejando que la sonrisa llegara hasta mis ojos haciéndolos destellar. Mis músculos estaban suaves, tranquilos, relajados. Sakura había cerrado los ojos durante unos segundos, y los aproveché para analizar su rostro. No era la misma sonrisa que enseñaba en la escuela, era distinta. Era un cambio tan potente como el que mi propio gesto había sufrido. Sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal, sobre sus pómulos aperlados surgió un tenue y exquisito rubor, sus labios perfectamente torneados y sonrosados se curvaron en los ángulos perfectos para dejar que su reluciente dentadura enseñara un tentador brillo por entre estos y su flequillo, junto al par de mechones que enmarcaban su acorazonado rostro, se acomodaran a gusto por sobre los delicados trazos de su rostro.

Dios, es hermosa.

Entonces otra descarga eléctrica que me hizo dar un respingo. Pude ver con claridad la sonrisa de la misma Sakura con cabello castaño claro y ojos jades¿la diferencia? Sus rasgos, que si bien eran los mismos –delicados, suaves, angelicales-, se veían levemente más aniñados. Las mismas pestañas largas, espesas y curvas color negro, esta vez enmarcando unos ojos levemente más grandes. El cabello más largo sujeto en dos coletas altas, un gracioso vestidito amarillo. Y su sonrisa era directamente para mi.

Era la pequeña Sakura. Mi amiguita Sakura.

**( Sakura )**

Mi teoría respecto al posesivismo crónico que podía estar sufriendo Tomoyo era completamente errado. Durante el día siguiente no presentó ningún problema con que yo me acercara a las demás chicas de la clase, aunque por supuesto, Daidouji continuaba siendo mi predilecta entre todas, por lo que aproveché la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ella. Paseábamos juntas en los recesos, a veces con las demás chicas sumadas a nosotras, o a veces solas. La conversación no era un problema, era una chica cálida y no le costaba abordar tema alguno, además que a mi no me costaba nada desenvolverme al estar en su compañía. Ella me había contado que Eriol y Li eran sus mejores amigos, sin embargo, estando todo este tiempo conmigo no había estado con ellos durante los recesos, y eso me hacía sentir levemente culpable. Nos los topamos en algunas de nuestras caminatas, conversamos cortamente con ellos y me sorprendió la diferencia en la mirada de Li: ahora era más cálido, serio, pero con una mirada significativa y para nada intimidador. Hasta me sentí extrañamente a gusto y me recordó a ese calorcillo especial que me trasmitió el regalo en la puerta de mi casa, un calor que no supe explicar y que me llevó, a pesar de todo, a aislarme unos minutos con ese papel y esa flor tan sólo para dedicar mi afecto y querer compartir todas las sensaciones que acontecían bajo mi piel con ellas.

- Kinomoto

Di un suave respingo al sentir como una voz masculina me llamaba por la espalda mientras, con la cabeza en alto dejando que el viento revoloteara con mi cabello, caminaba parsimoniosamente, hasta el estacionamiento del Instituto, donde había dejado mi bicicleta.

- Li – reconocí luego de voltear, observándolo acercarse solo completamente atónita. Él, durante una fracción de segundos, frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Estás ocupada? – me extrañó esa pregunta, Li no solía hablarme mucho y ahora… ¿ahora quería hacer planes conmigo?

- Eh… no – no vi sus labios curvarse en sonrisa alguna, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres ir a pasear?

No sólo me ruboricé por la invitación, sino que además sentí que el corazón se me detuvo durante unos segundos. No, no es amor, es sólo que nadie puede negar que Syaoran Li es un chico guapo, bastante cerrado, serio y hasta solitario –independiente al par de amigos encantadores que tenía-, pero aún así guapo¿¡Y qué chica no se avergonzaría si alguien como él llegase y te invitara a algún sitio de esa forma!?

- ¿Andas en bicicleta? – me preguntó luego de que aceptara su invitación, por supuesto, volví asentir - ¿Te molesta si te llevo? – y mi corazón continuaba con su mal funcionamiento, porque volvió a detenerse, y fue una suerte que recuperara su actividad para permitirme negar con la cabeza.

Una vez que llegamos hasta mi bicicleta, quité la cadena que la protegía y observé a Li, luego a la bicicleta, y así sucesivamente. No sabía como montarme en la bicicleta, quizás le dificultaría el trabajo si elegía una posición incorrecta. Sentí un ruidito que me despertó, y era la mano de Li palmeando el asiento. Le sonreí tímidamente y, con toda la torpeza que Dios me otorgó, intenté subirme de un salto y…

- ¡Ay! - me arañé la pierna con la cadena de la bicicleta. Al menos no grité. ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser así de torpe!? Ahora Li pensará que soy una niñita mimada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, que sujetaba la bicicleta para que yo no cayera con ésta. Ablandé mis párpados, que había apretado con fuerza, y lo vi serio, casi imperturbable, pero sus ojos… ¿era preocupación?

- S-sí - ¡Maquilladora, dije que no quería más rubor! – D-disculpa – y alcé el rostro que había inclinado apenada de un respingo al sentir su suave risa.

- No te disculpes¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa para que te cures? – me preguntó mientras, con toda la elegancia que a mi me faltó para montar la bicicleta, él pasaba una pierna y se acomodaba para quedar alzado sobre ésta, con los pies ya listo en los pedales y el manubrio bien sujeto.

- ¡No! – Diablos, yo no quería sonar como una desesperada. Y para mi sorpresa, me descubrí abrazando la cintura de Li en ese mismo instante, dejando en claro gráficamente que no pensaba apartarme de él – Y-yo l-lo si-sient-to – ahora parezco enferma mental.

- Está bien, no me molesta - ¿Qué lo abrace¿¡Y si me quiero arrojar sobre él!? Bueno, no. Él ya había comenzado a pedalear, así que opté por acomodar mis manos sobre su cintura, sin llegar a abrazarlo.

El control que tenía de la bicicleta, sumándole incluso todo mi peso, era increíble. A medida que tomábamos rutas menos transitadas por vehículos, una que otra persona se cruzaba y él podía sortearlas sin peligro alguno. Aunque no hablamos durante el trayecto, me sentía increíblemente cómoda. El viento golpeaba con sutileza mi rostro, jugueteaba con mi cabello y mi falda, sin llegar a alzarla morbosamente; apaciguaba el ardor del rasguño en mi pierna y el aroma a flores me embriagaba a medida que nos introducíamos más y más entre los árboles.

- Espera ahí – me pidió Li una vez que llegamos a un pequeño parque con un pingüino gigante por tobogán.

Él se bajó con cuidado de la bicicleta, sin dejar de sostenerla para que yo no cayera, acomodó el peso de ésta sobre una mano y, una vez se encontró seguro, alargó el brazo libre hasta mi. Entonces sucedió lo que menos esperaba. Su brazo se enredó con cuidado en mi cintura, y tan sólo sentir su tacto a través de mi ropa, con la presión justa y transmitiéndome una cuota de calor exquisita, mi rostro comenzó a arder. Me alzó con suavidad, llevé uno de mis brazos sobre su hombro para sujetarme y lo oí pedirme que tenga cuidado. Recogí las piernas para pasarlas por sobre el asiento, con toda la delicadeza que podía tener una chica en el mundo –menos yo- para que no se alzara mi falda, y Li, con la misma delicadeza que había empleado hasta ahora, me depositó en el suelo.

- Gracias – balbuceé, alzando mi rostro para contemplar el de él que, nuevamente, me sonreía con la mirada y una leve mueca en sus labios.

- No quería que te lastimaras de nuevo, pareces muy propensa a los accidentes – se burló, y cuando yo inflé mis mejillas en un gesto infantil de protesta, terminó esbozando al fin una concreta, pero pequeña sonrisa.

- He sobrevivido todos estos años sin ti – pude ver que Li, aún cuando tenía el rostro inclinado, buscando algo en su bolsillo, sonreía un poco.

Y de nuevo: mi corazón se detuvo. Y cuando despertó comenzó a latir más agitado. Opté por no mirar al chico que tenía por compañía y estudiar el parque, que hasta el momento no me había dedicado a contemplar. Lo reconocí de inmediato, pese a que, durante mi infancia y mi antigua estadía en Tomoeda, no lo había visitado un mayor número de veces. El mismo tobogán de pingüino, el par de columpios y la cajita de arena. Una pequeña sección verde donde mi hermano jugaba a la pelota y todo esto enmarcado por árboles y arbustos. Ahora que me fijo bien, no es tan grande como para mi lo parecía en aquel entonces.

- Toma – la voz de Li me despertó, y cuando, con un movimiento atolondrado de mi cabeza, volví el rostro hacia él, vi que me tendía un pañuelo. – Sería bueno que te limpies la herida, podría infectarse.

- Gracias – murmuré, aceptando el pañuelo con una sonrisa + sonrojo. Bueno, las matemáticas no son lo mío, pero es buena forma de explicarse.

Estuvimos un rato conversando en los columpios luego de limpiar mi herida. Me sorprendió la paciencia e interés que Li depositó en oír mis relatos sobre mis visitas previas a ese lugar, que no recordaba muy bien pues no lo había visitado más que un par de veces, pero que recordaba perfectamente por el tobogán. Le conté mucho de mi, a diferencia de él, que se mantuvo más como oyente. A ratos lo sentí especialmente callado y serio, pero ya lo tomaba como parte de su carácter. Incluso me enteré que él pertenecía al club de fútbol, y me animó a unirme a algún club también.

Cuando comenzaba a atardecer, me disculpé porque debía regresar a mi casa y me tocaba preparar la cena. Él se ofreció a llevarme y por supuesto, yo acepté. Cambiamos de posición a la hora de montar la bicicleta esta vez, claro, continuaba siendo él quien pedaleaba, pero esta vez me sugirió acomodarme frente a él, sobre el cuerpo de la bicicleta y con las piernas colgando hacia un lado, así era menos probable que continuara lastimándome con la cadena. Cuando él ubicó sus manos sobre el manubrio de la bicicleta, pasando sus brazos por cada lado mío, casi sentí que desfallecía. No acostumbraba a estar tan cerca de hombres, menos del tipo de Li. Con él era extraño, junto a él podía sentirme tranquila, cómoda y extrañamente en confianza, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. En cuanto se inclinó un poco hacia el frente pude sentir de inmediato su fragancia. Madera. La madera es dulce. Es fuerte, viril y dulce. Mi posición me ofrecía un paisaje muy grato para contemplar mientras él pedaleaba, podía ver mucho mejor la laguna asomarse por un costado de la calle, y si bien la brisa era más fuerte, los brazos de Li me protegían de un golpe muy violento de par de éstas. Reí suavemente cuando mi cabello, impulsado por el mismo viento, golpeteaba el rostro de él y Li esbozaba todo tipo de muecas molestas, sin embargo, al escucharme, me dedicaba una sonrisa y continuaba pedaleando. Se veía muy concentrado mientras lo hacía, distribuyendo el peso para que no suframos ningún tipo de accidente, con el entrecejo algo fruncido y la mirada fija en frente a pesar que su flequillo revoloteaba con travesura sobre su frente.

Estando así, creo que la cena podía irse al diablo.

**( Syaoran )**

Cuando estuvimos frente a su casa, me bajé con cuidado de la bicicleta, temiendo que Sakura volviera a tropezar (unos pocos minutos a su lado dejaban claro, para cualquiera, cuan torpe podía llegar a ser). Sujeté el manubrio hasta que ella saltó liviana e infantilmente y luego de sonreírme, se encargó de ser ella misma quien sujetaba la bicicleta.

- Muchas gracias, Li, lo he pasado muy bien - faltaba un poco para el ocaso, y me atreví a asumir que, sin importar la fase del día en que nos encontráramos, las luces que el cielo podía ofrecer siempre privilegiaban su rostro.

- No ha sido nada, además, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar – Vi como ella avanzaba un poco con la bicicleta, sobrepasando la cerca de su casa, sin embargo, se volteó para continuar sonriéndome.

- ¡Me ha encantado ir al parque, Li! – me comunicó con entusiasmo, ladeando la cabeza para dejar que su cabello se balanceara con libertad – me ha tomado trabajo reconocer el tobogán del rey pingüino¿puedes creerlo? Si no me hubieses llevado no habría podido recordar jamás ese lugar.

¿Jamás? O sea, no recordaba el parque pingüino. No me recordaba a mi. Una vez dije que mis expresiones, mientras me debatía internamente todo tipo de asuntos, no se adecuaban a mis pensamientos y me permitían pasar desapercibido entre las personas que me rodeaban; pero ésta vez creo que mi expresión se congeló. O al menos palidecí, porque cuando recuperé la _conciencia_, Kinomoto me veía con preocupación y se había acercado un paso hacia mí.

- ¿Estás bien? – sonaba preocupada, y a medida que se acercaba, alzaba una mano para, al parecer, comprobar mi temperatura.

- Perfectamente – contesté, retrocediendo lo pasos que ella había dado y empinando orgullosamente mi cabeza. Ella, al ver mi postura (y oír mi respuesta), se detuvo de inmediato. – Pareces no tener muy buena memoria – comenté con frialdad, queriendo esbozar una mueca desdeñosa, sin embargo, algo me lo impidió, y me limité a continuar viéndola gélidamente.

- N-no – contestó luego de reír un poco. Obviamente, no había percibido mi violento cambio de humor y continuaba desenvolviéndose ingenuamente – No recuerdo mucho de esta ciudad, sólo algunas cosas menores, pero que eran extremadamente importantes, supongo.

En otras palabras: yo no era importante. Luego de sus palabras, me limité a expulsar un 'Ah' y anunciar mi retirada, ella me despidió con cariño que yo ignoré y luego de caminar una cuadra, o algo, con las manos en los bolsillos y pensando en musarañas; eché a correr.

¿Qué diablos se creía esta chica? Claro, para ella no debía ser cuento nuevo ir por el mundo haciéndose de amigos, comportándose como la tontita y dulce muchachita que simpatiza en cualquier parte. Aunque sea difícil reconocerlo –o quizás es así a causa de la intromisión de Tomoyo y mis hermanas- para mi sí significó algo tener a Sakura como_amiga_ cuando niño: yo no tenía muchos amigos, mi interacción se limitaba a la que realizaba con mis hermanas y ella llegó de un día a otro a abrir mi corazón, a abrirme a mi mismo y aprender a desenvolver normalmente con otros niños. Pero no, para ella fue tan poco que no es capaz de recordar ni un pelo de su _antiguo amiguito_. ¡Me hizo creer que me recordaba! Abrazó los regalos que estaban en la puerta de su casa y se comportó conmigo, el día de hoy, como si me conociera de toda la vida. Pensé que confiaba en mi, que me recordaba y… ¡diablos! Qué ingenuo. Mañana vendrán Eriol, Yamazaki, Tatsuya¿y qué importa? Con todos se comportará como lo hizo conmigo. Definitivamente, es una mimada, y ya no sé como mierda continuar explayándome.

- Syaoran¿no quieres bajar a cenar conmigo? – escuché a Fanren abrir la puerta, asomando su cabeza y hablándome con tacto. ¿Qué? Al parecer éstas me creían depresivo, Fanren era la última en venir.

- No, me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir¿tanto cuesta entenderlo?

Al parecer no, porque de inmediato cerró la puerta.

Tomoyo –y mis hermanas- también tiene parte de culpa en esto, fue ella quien vino el viernes con sus palabritas sobre los recuerdos que no hay que permitir que desaparezcan y el resto de habladurías. Si no me hubiese tragado eso, no me habría entusiasmado mayormente por resucitar recuerdos del pasado queriendo amistar con esta niñita mimada.

Bueno, no dejaría que mi mundo se derrumbara por esto. Después de todo, ella vivía perfectamente sin recordar mi existencia, y yo también podía hacerlo.

**( Sakura )**

No me importó tolerar las burlas de Touya en cuanto crucé la puerta de mi casa luego de contemplar como Li se marchaba lentamente de mi casa. Ingresé de un salto al interior, azotando sin querer la puerta al cerrarla y recargando mi espalda sobre ésta para deslizarme. Sí, me estaba comportando como una tontita enamorada¡pero es que hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan bien con alguien! Bueno, nunca he tenido un novio, pero sí me han gustado algunos chicos en mi vida, pese a esto, Li no se había ganado mi confianza, desde el momento en que se acercó, en que me miró, sentí que él ya la tenía.

Preparé la cena cantando. Kero, mi gato anaranjado, parecía realmente satisfecho por mi reluciente humor el día de hoy, pues le di un par de camarones de más mientras los preparaba. Todos en mi familia parecieron satisfechos una vez que la probaron –a excepción de Touya, que nunca reconocería mis dotes culinarios… aunque los tuviera-.

Mientras me despojaba de la ropa para introducirme en la ducha, encontré en el bolsillo de mi pulóver el pañuelo de Li. Tenía unas pequeñas manchas de tierra y sangre. No me importó, y lo desplegué sin asco. Lo contemplé en silencio, recordándome lo caballero que había sido él durante cada momento en que estuvo conmigo, en que era un chico increíble, sólo había que conocerlo, y me sentí realmente afortunada por empezar a hacerlo viendo como era él de cerrado con casi el 98 de las personas a su alrededor.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, desistiendo al sueño que me había entrado luego de la relajación otorgada gratuitamente por mi baño de tina, vi a la perfección un retrato de Syaoran Li. No me incomodó. No me avergoncé. Sonreí un poco y no por los ronroneos que ofrecía Kero junto a mi cuello, sino porque, en cuanto la imagen de Li se esfumó de la parte posterior de mis párpados, llegaron instantáneamente recuerdos de mi infancia. Mi infancia en Tomoeda. Algunos cumpleaños de mi familia, cuando Touya y yo enfermamos de varicela al mismo tiempo, cuando íbamos con mamá cantando en el auto mientras abandonábamos Tomoeda.

Me di cuenta, medio segundo antes de caer dormida, que yo no le había indicado a Li donde vivía. Entonces no es sólo una sensación mía que nos conocemos más de lo que parece, no obstante, no me causa miedo alguno, sólo un burbujeo cálido que comienza en el centro de mi estómago y se extiende hasta mi pecho.

Al día siguiente no me importó el pequeño rasguño de mi pierna, sentía que ya no ardía, e incluso me levanté un poco más temprano de lo habitual. La clase de matemáticas no me resultó tan tediosa, y acompañé alegremente el parloteo sumiso de Tomoyo durante el receso, esperando que nos topáramos en algún pasillo con Eriol y Li. Pero no sucedió sino hasta el segundo, y para mi sorpresa, Li desvió la mirada cuando yo le sonreí, y antes de llegar hasta nosotras, se excusó con Eriol y se adentró en otro pasillo.

- ¿Le pasa algo a Li? – pregunté de repente, interrumpiendo la charla de Tomoyo y Eriol sobre no-sé-qué.

- ¿Por qué preguntas, querida Sakura? – me interrogó Tomoyo, creí ver un brillo de suspicacia en sus ojos, no obstante, opté por ignorarlo.

- Parecía tener mucha prisa – contesté, observando el camino en el cual había desaparecido. Noté unos segundos más tarde la mirada analítica de Eriol posada sobre mi.

- Quería hablar con algunos chicos del club de fútbol – me contestó el muchacho, sonriéndome cálidamente.

Habría saludado, al menos. ¡Si él me hubiese invitado yo lo habría acompañado! Incluso me habría integrado en su equipo de fútbol. No lo creo, pero suena bastante determinante decirlo así.

Tengo un par de explicaciones para lo que sucedió durante el día: 1) Pasaba algo realmente grave dentro del club de fútbol como para que él desapareciera mágicamente cada vez que Tomoyo y yo nos encontrábamos con Eriol y él¡incluso una vez estaba con Tomoyo y Eriol mientras yo estaba en el baño, y en cuanto salí y comencé a acercarme, él se fue! 2) Simplemente, no quería verme. Sí, a mi. Aunque no quisiera, mientras transcurría el día esta opción se introdujo más y más en mi casa, y de paso, me desanimaba. A la hora de almuerzo tampoco se presentó junto con Eriol, y sintiéndome extrañamente culpable, me mantuve más al margen de la conversación de lo acostumbrado, ignorando las miradas de preocupación y estudio que me echaban mis compañeros.

Regresaba al aula antes de que concluyera el almuerzo, no podía comer más y tenía ganas de estar sola, alejada de las miradas interrogantes de Eriol y Tomoyo. El salón estaba cerrado, por lo que me deslicé contra la puerta, acabando sentada sobre el frío suelo y abrazando mis rodillas. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, el día era maravilloso y pocos alumnos optaban por mantenerse al interior del edificio. Saqué de mi bolso el pañuelo de Li que había dejado lavando durante la noche para poder devolvérselo el día de hoy. Lo desplegué y con mis pulgares acaricié delicadamente, intentando descubrir en el pedazo de tela la razón por la que mi _casi nuevo amigo_ me evadía con tanto esmero. No la encontré. Y sorprendentemente, antes de que sonara el timbre, me descubrí a mi misma sintiendo un extraño vacío al interior de mi pecho.

"_Creí que en este nuevo, pero extrañamente conocido amigo, encontraba a esa persona especial."_

* * *

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior : ) Y por supuesto a los que, en caso de, han seguido la historia hasta aquí. Críticas, sugerencias, bombones y demás en reviews, por favor, se los agradecería mucho. 

**gabyhyatt:** Muchas gracias, ya mencioné lo importante que es para mi un pequeño apoyo, tomando en cuenta que es el primer fanfic que publico. Gracias de nuevo : )

**Sakura Ika: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y Syaoran es encantador donde sea que lo meta, sobre todo si es un pequeñito.

**Hikari-chika: **¡Qué bien que menciones mi forma de escribir! Espero no decepcionarte y, por cierto, gracias por mencionar lo de los reviews anónimos, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora¡Que el Dios de los chocolates y la coca cola te bendiga : D


End file.
